A Night to Remember
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: Its Hazel's birthday, and Leo wants to do give her the best gift out of everybody. Now that Hazel and Frank broke up, he finally asks Hazel on a date. And after, it was something Hazel will never forget. 'It wil be a night to remember.' Lazel! Now Percabeth! Jasper coming soon! Pls review.
1. Lazel

**Hey guys!**

**Here is another Lazel story. I just honestly think that there isn't enough Lazel stories out there, so here is another one!**

**Reviews are always awsome**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Leo POV'S:**_

This was it.

No turning back now Valdez.

Your going to do it. Your going to ask Hazel out today!

Now that Hazel had broken up with Frank, Hazel was free to date. And this was just the opportunity to do it.

The war was over, and the camps had decided to combine the two camps together. So each cabin was a mixture of both Greek and Roman personalities.

Nico and Hazel was sharing the Hades/Pluto cabin but Nico was visiting New York to go get Hazel something for her birthday tomorrow.

Jason, Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and I is going to throw Hazel a surprise birthday party tomorrow. Annabeth was going way over the top though. She was going to have an ice cream cake that was three inches thick with REALLY sweet icing on it that spelled: **Happy Birthday Hazel!** written in blue frosting. Everyone was buying her each a present. (Some more than others...like me.) And was going to go swimming in the lake after the party.

But, before the party, I wanted to ask Hazel out on a date to the Empire State Building during the night and a picnic in Central Park.

I just couldn't find her.

I had gotten some advice from Piper of how to ask her out and what to do and bring on the date.

I had walked all around camp looking for her, and honestly, my feet were starting to hurt.

But the pain went away when I found Hazel sitting on the sand on the beach.

_This is perfect! What better time than to ask her on the beach during sunset! It's romantic..._

Woah! I was spending too much time with Beauty Queen.

I shake the thought out of my head as I start to walk a little faster towards Hazel.

"Hey."

Hazel turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey Leo. Came to watch the sunset?"

"Uh...sure." I take a seat next to her.

"So...you watch the sunset often?" It was really awkward, but I was just trying to start conversation.

"Yeah. Everyday I watch the sunset. It reminds me of when me and my mother would watch it when I was a kid." She smiled at the memory.

I smiled too. "That's nice."

We both just stared at the sunset. It really was beautiful. _Just like Hazel..._

The sun was half way though Long Island Sound and it sunk more has it started to get darker. The sky was an astonishing pink and golden with a hint of purple.

I looked at Hazel. The sunlight looked really pretty on her. It make her look like an goddess. The light reflected off her skin and made it illuminate around her and make her brown hair turn a lighter brown. Almost golden. Like her eyes. And with her smile...my heart was ready to burst out of my chest.

And I almost forgot why I was there in the first place.

"Uh, Hazel." I grabbed some bolts and nuts from his belt and started to play with them.

"Yeah." She looked at me with the beautiful smile still on her face.

"I was wondering if you would...want to..." The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. _Why was it so hard to say?_

"You were wondering what?" Her smile was replaced with curiosity.

"Well, tomorrow is your birthday and all and I wanted to...before your..." _GODS THIS IS SO HARD TO SAY!_

"Leo, what is it?" She looked really confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Finally! I thought I was never going to say it.

Hazel's eyes got really wide and she wouldn't say anything.

"I-I...uh...um-I." Was all she could say.

I started to get nervous.

_Uh oh, did I do something wrong? Gods I'm so stupid! I should have never asked her in the first place! Nico going Valdez._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have never asked you. If you don't want to...I understand. I'll just go." I got up and brushed some imaginary sand off me.

I started to walk away sad. There goes my chances with Hazel.

"Leo, wait!" I turned around to see Hazel running after me with a _big_ smile on her face.

"Yes! Yes, I will go on a date with you."

I was shocked.

"Really? You mean it?" I was wondering if she was just saying that to not to hurt my feelings or if she really wanted to.

"More than anything."

She gave me a hug gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come to my cabin at 6:00. See you then!" Then she ran the opposite direction and waved at me goodbye.

I was frozen at what just happened

_Oh my gods! Oh my freaking gods! I have a date with Hazel Levesque! I HAVE A DATE WITH HAZEL LEVESQUE!_

I still can't belive it. I slap myself in the face just to make sure it isn't a dream.

But it isn't a dream...because the slap really hurt!

_Next time you decide to slap yourself really hard in the face, just splash cold water on you._

I start to head to my cabin to get ready for later and to get the food ready with a smile on me face.

6:00 is only two hours from now. I better hurry!

* * *

I look at my clock in my room and I get a little worried.

6:08 P.M

Man! I hope Hazel isn't ready yet because I'm not!

I still have to finish packing the picnic!

I shove the rest of the fruit in the in the basket and run outside the cabin.

I start to run to the Demeter/Ceres cabin and pick a single rose from a flower bed they have in front of their cabin.

I was wearing a simple green button shirt with a hood and blue jeans. I wasn't wearing my belt and it felt really weird put I thought I problely shouldn't have it anyway. I wouldn't need.

Lucky, Hazel's cabin right next to the Demeter/Ceres cabin.

I walk to the door of the cabin and put the rose behind my back and knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I here on the other side.

"Your Prince Charming has arrived Princess." I say in a weird accent and puts on a goofy grin.

She opens the door with a smile.

"My prince awaits!" But I didn't listen to what she said.

I was to focused on how she looked.

She had a silver dress on that went to her knees with dimands on the bottom on the dress. In the light, it sparkled when she moved. Her was down and was wearing a black jacket on with short sleeves. She had black flats and some bracelets on her along with a simple, golden necklace that said _Hazel_ on it. She looked beautiful.

"Leo?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I blinked a couple of times and she laughed.

"What?"

"I was asking you a question and you were just staring into space." _More like staring at you._

"Sorry. Y-You look beautiful."

She blushed a little.

"Thanks." She closed the door behind her and kissed me on the cheek again.

"It's really sweet to do this Leo."

We start to walk to the gates.

"No problem. Consider this an early birthday present." I say while I pull out the rose behind me.

Her cheeks got a little red but she smiled and took the rose.

"Thank you." She smelled it and took my hand.

"So where are we going?" She asks as we exit camp.

I smile at her and squeeze her hand slightly.

"You'll see. This is going to be a night to remember."

"Okay." She says a little unsure.

As we start to walk along the road, we see a cab. We ask to take us to Central Park.

"Oh, so that's where we're going." Hazel says as we get into the cab.

"Yes."

Hazel looks confused, but doesn't say anything else.

Once we reach Central Park, we pay the cab and start to walk along a path.

It was already dark, but there was lamps lit up so people can come at night.

We found a spot on the grass and started to unpack.

I spread the blanket and brought out the food. I had packed some orange juice and hot dogs along with watermelon, strawberries, apples and a special surprise for desert.

"Leo, this is really sweet of you to do this." She said again as we took a seat.

"Well, to tell the truth...during the war, I had a crush on you. And sence tomorrow was your birthday and all, and you and Frank had broken up, I thought it was the perfect time to ask you out." I had finally finished putting out all the food.

"Oh, well...I had a crush on you during the war too." She blushed a little.

I looked at her.

"Really? But you were with Frank?" I take a seat too.

"Yeah, but that's one of the reasons I broke up with him. We would get into so many fights, always about how I would like you. I denied it, but I was lying. So, after the war, he asked me if I did like you, and I had to tell the truth, so when I told him..." Her voice got quiet.

I put my hand on her arm.

"You don't have to tell me."

She looks at me and doesn't say anything. But I could see in her eyes that she said 'Thank you'.

We just looked at each other for moment.

"Anyway," I say breaking the silence, "I hope you like hot dogs 'cuz that's all I could think of."

Hazel's frown changed into a smile.

"It's fine. I've craved hot dogs all day actually."

"Well, you got lucky." As I started to put ketchup on mine.

We started to eat and it was the best time. I said some jokes once in a while, making Hazel laugh. It was just really nice to be alone with her. Getting to know her better, laughing and enjoying each others company. I know I did.

After we're done eating the hot dogs, drunken all the orange juice, and had some of the watermelon, I saved the best for last.

While Hazel was finishing her drink, I grabbed the cupcake I baked and quickly put the candle on the cupcake and made some fire go on my index finger to light it.

"Hey Hazel," I start to say as I bring the cupcake behind my back, "Didn't you say that Sammy had given you a cupcake the last time you saw him?" I didn't mean to bring Sammy up, but it was just to let her know of a good memory.

Hazel looked at me confused.

"Yes," She said slowly,"Why?"

"Well," I bring the cupcake out from behind,"Happy Early Birthday Hazel."

When Hazel saw the cupcake, she had the same expression she had when I asked her to go on a date.

"I thought I would give you a special something tonight." I put the cupcake in her hand.

It was a chocolate cupcake with wile frosting and rainbow sprinkles on the top, along with the candle on top.

"Leo...I..." She didn't really say anything.

"I didn't mean to bring any memory's of you're...well, you're other life." I start to play with springs and screws I had put in my pockets just in case I get nervous in a situation like this.

But Hazel's face was then brighten with a smile. She looked at me.

"Thank you Leo. You actually did bring back the memory, but it's one of the good ones." She leans in and kisses my cheek again.

I hope I didn't blush.

"Make a wish."

"My wish already came true." She looks at me and blows out the candle.

We both smile at each other and held hands.

After we shared the cupcake, we both laid down and watched the starts. I actually liked the silence this time. It wasn't awkward, more like peaceful.

I look at my wrist watch and see that's 11:45 P.M

Oh shoot! I guess time just flies by sometimes. But I have to take her to the Empire State Building for this to make it official.

I start to get up and pack everything.

"Leo, what are you doing?" She gets up.

"I have one more stop for us to go to." I put the blanket in the basket and take her hand.

"Another? You're just full of surprises aren't you?" We start to walk down the same path we can in, still holding hands.

"You better get use to it." I put on my famous goofy grin.

She laughs, making me feel really happy.

We haul a cab. But when the driver ask us where to go, I gave him a piece of paper to tell us to go there.

"Really? You want to keep it that secret?" Hazel asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

She just shrugged and kept quiet the rest of the drive there.

When we got there, she looked as confused as ever.

"Why are we at the Empire State Building Leo?" We got out of the cab.

"You'll see." I take her hand and we walk to the back.

"Yeah, I'm confused as ever. Why are we in the back?"

I take out my walkie-talkie I hid in my pocket.

"Now Jason."

"What?"

I put my arm around Hazel and pulled her in closer.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind came towards us and made us go high in the air, all the way to the top. The whole ride up, Hazel was screaming a little to loud. I thought she was going to blow my ear drum out. I'm guessing she was a little scared, because she was hanging on to me really tight. But the ride up, I was laughing and screaming "OH YEAH!"

When we got to the top, the wind dropped us nice and soft on a railing.

Hazel was trying to catch her catch her breath, and saying something I couldn't make out.

"Surprise!" I put my hands out trying to make the moment better.

Hazel shot me a death glare and said, "If you ever do that again, I will personally kill you."

I gave her a smile.

"But I know you wouldn't do that. You love me too much." I wriggled my eyebrows, but she just rolled her eyes.

"So, what did you want to show my that almost killed me." Hazel walked next to me.

"This." I bring out the walkie-talkie again and press a button on the side.

Then the sky got all colourful.

Fireworks started to go off in the distant. All diffrent colors. Purple, green, blue, white, red, orange, gold, and more.

Hazel looked at it in awe.

"You did this? You are making the fireworks go off?"

I gave her a smile.

"I had fireworks ready before we left so that way when the time was right, I would make them go off."

She walked closer.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Yes" I twirled her around. "Hope you know how to dance."

Hazel got worried.

"Oh no, Leo." She steped away from me. "I don't know how to dance."

I smiled a little, and walked to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me.

"Then I'll teach you."

I pull her closer, and put her hand on my sholder and I put my hand on her waist. I top her how to step 'left, right' the basics. But I wasn't even half way done and she had already was doing it better than me. We started to dance to the sound of the fireworks, and when I knew that they were almost done, I pulled her into a dip.

"See," I helped her up and twirled her again, "You're amazing."

She smiled at me.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" And there was only one answer.

"Because I love you."

Before she could say anything, I kissed her.

I loved the feeling I had. I was something I had never felt before in my life. It felt like I could do anything. The same feeling I had when I danced with Hazel. The same feeling I had when me and Hazel were eatting in Central Park. The same feeling I had when she kissed me on the cheek when I asked her on this date. I was on top of the world. That feeling was love, and it's something I will never forget. I felt Hazel stiffen at first, but then answered the kiss. I put my hands on her hips and I felt her hands on the side of my face, deepening the kiss.

When we pulled away, we both smiled.

"I love you too."

"Happy Birthday Hazel. It's 12:00." I showed her my watch, and she just looked at me.

"This is the best birthday ever." We both looked at the fireworks, enjoying the moment.

When they ended, Hazel looked at me and said, "I will never forget this Leo."

I pulled her in closer.

"I'll never forget you Hazel." And kissed her again.

_**This is a night to remember.**_

* * *

**So what you guys think?**

**I honestly was kind of bored but I kind of like it. Just some cute, fluffy Lazel. I'm hoping to do other couples in the future, but I'm more better at Lazel though.**

**Tell me what you guys think in reviews.**

**Special thanks to DemigodGleek.**

**Reviews are always awsome!**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**


	2. Percabeth

**Hey there random people that I don't know and never really will!**

**So, in the first chapter, it was Hazel's birthday, and Leo did a romantic night with her, blah blah blah...anyway, this person that goes by this awesome name known as Midnight Fate thought that I should do more, so I thought that I would do Percabeth (everybody's fav) and Jasper. Sorry for any Frazel shippers out there. It kind of wouldn't make any sence if I did one like that because my goal is to make sure that their 'Night to Remember' happens during the same time period as when Leo and Hazel went on their date. Confused from what I just said...well, it will make sence when you read it.**

**So, here is my Percabeth version. Enjoy reading this while eating a virtual cookie! [::]**

* * *

_**Percy POV'S:**_

Oh man...Annabeth is going to love this!

She is going WAY over the top with Hazel's birthday tomorrow. I mean...to the last detail. She needs to relax. And that's what I'm here for.

Leo is going to ask Hazel on a date today. He told me and Jason that he was going to go on a picnic in the Central Park and was going to take her to the Empire State Building and set off the fire works from camp that he set up. I was plaining to do the same thing...just Seaweed Brain it up a bit.

I'm going to do the picnic, but I'm going to do it on the beach on Camp Half-Blood. After, we're going to go for a swim in the lake and then, comes the surprise I have for her.

All I have to do is take her away from the party planing.

I walk to her cabin and knock. I know she's in there because I saw her in there not to long ago. But her brother opens the door.

"Uh, is Annabeth in here?"

"No. She went to the Hades/Pluto cabin 5 minuets ago."

_Ok, maybe it was that long ago._ "Oh, thanks." He just nodded his head slightly before closing it with an annoyed look on his face.

I break into a run as I head for the Hades/Pluto cabin. I don't even bother knocking because I need to ask her as soon as possible. (That even means wasting 3 seconds to knock on a door.)

At first I didn't see anyone but then saw Annabeth with a clip bord in her hand walking around the cabin.

"Hey." She jumps and turns around to see me with a surprised look, but it's soon replaced with the look I saw on her brother before I left.

"What is it Percy, I'm busy." She turns back to looking at the cabin.

"Man, you must be really serious about Hazel's party. You didn't even call me Seaweed Brain."

"Percy, what ever you have to say, you better do it quick because I'm really busy." Her face was dead on serious.

_Ok, Annabeth calling me Percy twice in a row?_ Something's up. It's just a Hazel's birthday party! Not my birthday!

"Look, your way to serious with this party. It's not even until tomorrow night! Just take a break. We can go and walk around camp."

"So? It needs to be perfect. Hazel is one of my best friends, and I want her first birthday with us to be the best she's ever had," she said with that dead look in her eyes.

I walked over to her and snatched the clip away from her.

"Hey!"

"You will get this when you learn to be more fun."

She tried to grab it, but I threw it across the room before she could a temp to try to grab it again. She started to walk towards the direction I threw it, but I grabbed her arm before she could get it.

"Annabeth," I started "You really need a break. Your working way to hard. Let's go on a walk, just the two of us." I smile and start to do the puppy dog face.

She relaxes a bit and her eyes soften._ Yes! The puppy dog eyes win again!_

"Fine Seaweed Brain. One quick walk."

"Yeah! You called me Seaweed Brain! Your back!" I jump in excitement. She just rolls her eyes.

I drag her out of the Hades/Pluto cabin and start to walk around camp. We see a couple of new kids come into camp with some luggage. _Hey, new demigods to train! That means more work for Chiron._ I fight back a laugh. We pass by the arena where Jason was helping train some kids with their sword fighting. But it wasn't until we stopped in front of the Athena/Minerva cabin did I decide to ask her out on the date.

"So Annabeth, I need to ask you something."

She looks at me. "What is it?"

"So, tonight, Leo is taking Hazel on a date." She folds her arms.

"Get to it Seaweed Brain. I need to get back to planing the party."

"Oh come on! I just said 9 words! And it took like 3 seconds to say it. Do you really need ever second you need to plan this party?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I was wondering if you wanted to out on another date with me tonight?" I flash on a smile, but she has a 'sorry' look, which makes me start to guess what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I still have a lot to work on for Hazel's party."

_And I was right._ I look at her in complete shock. She turns down a date that is the best date that I've planed for us and she turns it down? Why is she so focused on this party? She already got the cake that I bet would make anyone sick because of how sweet it is, everyone gets her a present, and then we go swimming in the lake. END OF STORY! What does she need to do that is so important that needs her attention.

I take her hand. "Come on Annabeth. We haven't done much together lately. I miss you. Just go on this one date with me. It would mean the world to me."

She looks at me for a moment, before sighing.

"Ok Seaweed Brain. I'll go."

My face brightens up. "Yes!"

"Go to the beach at 7 tonight." She looks at me with confused look on her face.

"Why?"

My smile just gets bigger. "Oh, you'll see." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the Poseidon/Neptune cabin and getting ready for a night to remember.

* * *

**Uggg...I have to keep on writing. But I guess I will for people that are reading this. P.S-spoilers for 'The Demigod Diaries'. If you already ate the cookie, here is another one. Enjoy! [::]**

* * *

(Still on Percy's POV)

Ok, let me see if I have everything.

- Comfy blanket

- Annabeth's favorite pizza with with extra olives

- Chocolate toffee from La Maison du Chocolate

- Chilled sparkling water with twist of lemon

Check, check, check and check.

I wanted it to be just like our fist date. And even though we had to do a little quest for Hermes, we still had an awesome night in Paris that I'll never forget.

I check the clock and saw that it said 6:59. I smile. _Just in time._ I close the lid the basket and start to head towards the beach.

I pick the perfect spot and put down the basket and start to unload. I spread out the blanket and put all the food out. I took a quick look behind me to see if Annabeth was coming. She wasn't, but I saw Leo and Hazel walk towards the gates. I smiled and watched until they disappeared behind the hill.

I turn back and watch the water. How it sparkles in the suns light. It always reminded me of Annabeth. She was just as beautiful as the sea. Her golden hair shined so pretty in the sunlight. She was smart, beautiful, an awesome fighter. She is the best demigod he knows. He still doesn't know how he was lucky enough to have a girlfriend as amazing as her. But my thoughts were interrupted a voice that I would know anywhere.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain."

He turned around only to see the girl I fell in love with.

She wore something close to what she wore on our date in Paris. She had a dark green dress that went up to her knees with her hair in a half pony tail. She still had her camp necklace on, but was wearing a bit of make-up, which surprised me a bit.

"Hey there Wise Girl."

She smiles at me and sits down next to me.

"Welcome to the re-make of our first date!" I show her all the things I brought.

"Wow. Reminds me of the time we had to do that quest that I still hate to this day for Hermes."

"Yeah. But lets not think about that. Remember what happened after?" I smile hoping she would remember, but who would. It was awesome!

"Yes I do. It was great."

"So, lets enjoy this dinner with a beautiful girl and a Seaweed Brain while watching a sunset almost as pretty as the beautiful girl."

She blushes a bit.

We dig into our dinner and enjoy with our company. I nearly ate the whole pizza and most of the chocolate, which kind of annoyed her because it was all _her_ favorites. When we were done, we held hands and watched the sunset. A bit before the sun was going to be gone and we would be on the beach at night, I stood up and we both walked to the edge of the beach.

"Why did you get up?" Annabeth asked when were at the shore line.

"I just wanted to go for a swim," I said with a Leo grin on my face.

Annabeth's eyes widened and tried to get away from me. "Oh no Percy. I didn't know we were going to go swimming. Other wise I would have-"

But she never finished what she was going to say because I had made both of us under the surface. I made a bubble around us so that way we both could breath (well, I could breath, but for her sake.)

She had that dead look in her eyes once again. (Does she only do that to me?)

"Percy!" she screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you do that after I told you no?"

She looked at her clothes. "But I'm all wet now. That's why I didn't want to get into the water." And she was right. Her hair was dripping wet, and her clothes had gone darker and was soaked in water. I felt kind of bad. I guess a split second before I made the bubble, we were completely under water. And of course it didn't affect me, but it really hit Annabeth.

"Oh, sorry." I started to think of an idea until it finally came.

"Ok, close your eyes."

She looked at me suspishily. "Why?"

"Just do it. Can you trust me?"

"Well, I did until you forced me to go into the water."

I gave her the puppy dog eyes again. "Please?"

She sighed again before saying "Fine," and closed her eyes.

I focused real hard. I closed my eyes and imagined all the water evaporating. I learned in science that water evaporated do to heat. _(Yeah, that's right, I pay attention if it's interesting and if it will help me. Water is my dad's main power.)_

I felt a feeling in my stomach and opened my eyes. I grinned as I saw Annabeth dry.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and looked in awe.

"Wow, nice Seaweed Brain."

"So, you ready for the surprise I have for you?"

"I guess. What is it?"

"I can't tell you! That's why we call it a surprise!"

She just rolled her eyes. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled. Annabeth covered her ears because of how loud it was, but I just kept on looking around. At first, I started to panic but it all went away as I saw the fish start to swim towards us.

Annabeth looked at me with a weird look. "Percy, what are you doing?"

I just smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

As the fish came closer towards us, it gained speed. When it came to us, Annabeth covered her eyes, thinking that they would run into the bubble, but I pulled her hands away as she looked at what she saw.

The fish separated at the last minuet and started to swim around in a design. As the fish did it, they kept on changing different colors. From blue, to red, then to green and many others. Annabeth barly blinked at she saw the fish keep on doing different swimming patters. Towards the end, they all got into a straight line and started to spell something out. Not until the end did Annabeth realize what it spelled. 'I love you.'

After, one of the fish swam up to us and winked before swimming back to the group of fish, and all of them swimming back into the direction they swam in.

When they were out of sigh, Annabeth turned to me, with the biggest smile.

"What kind of fish were they?" That's all she said. I guess she was kind of mad that she didn't know what kind of fish they were because she would have already said what kind of fish they were and wouldn't have asked me.

"Parrot fish. It took me a while to find them along Long Island Sound, but I finally found them. What did you think of the little show?" I asked, hopeful that she liked it.

"I didn't like it." My heart sank as she said that. She didn't like it? She looked like she liked it to me. She wouldn't even blink. So why did she say she didn't like it?

She pulled me into a hug and said,"I loved it."

I broke into a smile and hugged her back. This was turning into the best date ever. But I still had one more thing to do. I pulled away from the hug and turned around so my back was facing her.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the little box that would make it official. **(Oh, a little box hm? Let's see what Percy is up to.)** I turned to see her.

"Annabeth, we've been through a lot together. We've known each other since we were 12 years old, and have almost died for each other. And I realized, that I don't ever want to lose a wonder, beautiful, smart girl."

She looked like she was going to cry. "What are you saying?"

I opened the box to show a ring. "Will you accept this promise ring and promise to be with me forever?"

Her eyes widened with every word I said. She was frozen. She didn't move, talk. She didn't even blink. I started to worry. Was this too much for her? What if she said no? Gods I'm so stupid!

"Annabeth?" I waved my hand in front of her face and still didn't move.

"Gods, I'm so sorry. You know what, just forget I said-" But I was intruppted by Annabeth's lips pressed against mine.

"Yes." She takes the ring and puts it on. I smile and kiss her again.

When we pull away from the best kiss ever, I make the bubble go back to the surface (without Annabeth getting wet this time) and before we knew it, we were sitting on the beach again.

Annabeth looked at me with a big smile on her face. "You did this all for me?"

"Of course I did Wise Girl."

But she looked really confused. "But why? It's not my birthday, or an anniversary. You just did it for the sake of doing it?"

I rolled my eyes and took her hand. "I did this for us. Because I love you," I said before kissing her again.

Just as the loud noise of fire works goes off. "Leo's fire works for Hazel," I yell over the noise.

"I don't mind." Annabeth looks at me with a small smile, and kissing me on the cheek.

And with that, we lay down and enjoy the little show of amazing fire works, our hands intertwined with each others, and falling asleep under the show of colors.

_This really is a night to remember. _

* * *

**There you people have it!**

**I hope you guys like it. Sorry if you thought it was boring or if you thought it went by to quickly. It's my second Percabeth story, so I hope you guys like it. ****The next chapter should be Jasper. I'm still thinking of how their night would be like, but I haven't thought have anything yet. In the reviews, if you have any ideas on what I should do, feel free to tell me or PM me.**

**So, over all, review, and tell me what you think. Anyone who reviews get a cookie! [::]**

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


End file.
